


Time for Sleep

by eviearie



Series: Time for Sleep [1]
Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Human AU, M/M, Swearing, Writer!Virgil
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-05
Updated: 2020-05-05
Packaged: 2021-03-03 04:14:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 620
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24028714
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/eviearie/pseuds/eviearie
Summary: Virgil has a secret: he can stop time.Fortunately for him but unfortunately for the rest of the world, he only uses it for sleep.
Relationships: Anxiety | Virgil Sanders/Logic | Logan Sanders, Creativity | Roman "Princey" Sanders/Morality | Patton Sanders
Series: Time for Sleep [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1733368
Kudos: 84





	Time for Sleep

**Author's Note:**

> Writer!Virgil
> 
> This is the first thing I wrote for this fandom, and it was inspired by a prompt on Tumblr. Just a bunch of fluff for worldbuilding. First part of a series that I will continue when I feel like it (next part will actually have a plot, wow). 
> 
> Tw: swearing

He was not like the others. 

Shit, that was a cliché statement. 

Virgil put his head in his hands and screamed in frustration before throwing his pen across the room. And now he wouldn’t be able to find it. Great. 

It was 1 AM; the day had just started and he had already managed to ruin it. Maybe he would dye his hair again later, just for fun. Something about this day had to go right, after all. 

The starlight shone in through the window at the perfect angle, highlighting the blankets that were thrown on Virgil’s bed haphazardly. He looked at the mess longingly, feeling fatigue pulling down on his eyelids. Sighing, he abandoned his notebook and crawled into bed. If he couldn’t come up with an exceptional hook for his story, he could at least try and get some sleep. 

It had to be perfect. This book was his only chance to accomplish anything in his life, as far as Virgil could tell. Though honestly, did it really matter, considering that it was very unlikely anyone would ever want to read it anyway? It was about a guy who had superpowers. And some friends. And they went about saving the day and shit. Original much? 

It was a story about his-fucking-self, for goodness sakes. 

Not that anyone would know that. 

The truth is, he wrote a story about what his life could be like, if he ever actually tried. The only one who actually knew about his powers was an old friend he avoided at all costs. And using his superpowers to save the day? Hah. The only thing Virgil used his powers for was getting extra sleep. 

Speaking of sleep… Virgil could feel it grasping at his mind and body right before he realized he was still in his hoodie and jeans— and the longing for rest overtook him.   
It seemed like barely a second later when a familiar voice entered Virgil’s ears. Eyes still closed, he reached for the hands shaking him awake. 

“Virgil— Virgil, get up.”

Even with his eyes closed, Virgil could sense the light that had invaded the room like a parasite. How early— or late— was it?? 

“‘m tired,” Virgil mumbled, forcing his eyes open just a bit so he wouldn’t blind himself but could still see the outline of his boyfriend standing over him. “Wait… why are you here?”

Logan sighed. “You overslept. It’s time to go,” he said, shaking the car keys he held in his hand.

“Go where?”

“To the social gathering. It starts in eleven minutes and 43… 44… 45 seconds.”

“Shit,” Virgil exclaimed into the pillow, ignoring the quiet “Language” from Logan that followed. Remus was hosting a party for Roman and Patton— who were getting married in a month— and they were required to go. If not for their friends, then to make sure Remus didn’t mess everything up (like he always seems to do). ”But I need coffee first.“

“I expected this to happen. There is coffee for you in the car.” 

“Aw, thank you,” Virgil said, sitting up on the edge of his bed and kissing his boyfriend’s cheek. 

“Of course, darling,” Logan replied, before putting his hands on his hips. “Now get out of bed.”

Virgil laughed softly. “Okay, one moment, Lo. I need to get ready.”

“Fine. But if you’re not in the car in 5 minutes, I’m leaving without you,” the other said, walking out. 

As soon as Logan was out of the room, Virgil got back under the covers. Channeling his energy like he’s done before so many times, he watched as the hand of the clock in his room slowed down to a stop. 

Like he said before, sleep.


End file.
